


Out of Bounds

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knew she was out of bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

>   Beta'd by r_aggarwal

Sirius lets his eyes drift to her. He watches as she talks animatedly with the Lovegood girl, and, as if she knows he is watching, she turns to look directly at him. A small smile plays on her lips, and he knows exactly what she has in mind for him.

He knows she is out of bounds. The one thing he wants, yet the one thing he can never have; at least not publically. Both Sirius and Hermione know that Harry would not approve of a relationship between them, so they pretend not to care about each other. He feels guilty for lying to Harry about not being ready for a relationship.

Hermione tilts her head towards the door and the guilty feelings disappear. He nods slightly letting her know that he will follow.

Sirius leaves the room not too long after her, and walks into a familiar room. The room they had shared since their relationship began. Hermione stands at the edge of the bed, a look of fiery passion in her eyes as she beckons him closer.

Sirius knows Hermione is out of bounds, knows that he shouldn’t be doing this, but as she kisses him, everything else fades away.

  



End file.
